Her Sweet Overture
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: For Shilo, nightmares are real in a world that thrives on fear.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! But I highly respect and look up to the men that do. Terrance, you amaze me._

_Summary: Nightmares are real in a world that thrives on fear._

_Her Sweet Overture _

He was walking down the alley heading back to the motel when he heard a scream. His lips twisted into a curl upon hearing the cries. Misery always caught his attention. He began to wonder what poor, wretched soul was in trouble. He turned around and saw a man grabbing someone.

As he sashayed closer, he saw that the man was pinning a girl to the wall. She was frail and looked as though her bones could snap under the pressure her captive was exerting on her. Her black hair was falling into her face and he could barely see her but her cries were growing louder and suddenly there was a flash of realization – the tiny, fragile, tiny body, the long black hair. He knew this girl.

He made his way even closer and headed towards the wall where she was pinned. The man holding her wrists was speaking loudly and gruffly. Sure, the Graverobber wasn't one to show compassion but this was Shilo. She had been through all the hell and back in the past two weeks that no one deserved to go through in a whole lifetime.

"Hey!" He called towards where the scene was playing out before his eyes.

"What do you want?" The man turned and Graverobber could see his cold eyes – crueler than his own.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Upon seeing the man's confused expression, Graverobber smirked and nodded towards Shilo.

"She's yours?"

"Mmhmm and I am _very_ possessive of my things. In fact, _no one_ but me is allowed to lay a hand on her so…" he waved his hand in the air, indicating the man to leave, "Shoo-shoo."

"What if I don't _want_ to?" The man challenged, "I mean look at how beautiful she is – so pure, so…_innocent_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah she's a real gem. Now, go."

"Ha, you think I am just going to walk away because some guy in rainbow dreadlocks tells me to?" He scoffed, "You're going to have to do better than that."

Graverobber pulled out his gun from the inside pocket of his coat, the blue liquid gleamed majestically within the vile. He shook it teasingly in front of Shilo's captor's face.

"Graverobber?" The man stuttered, "You're…_y-you're_ the Graverobber!"

"In the flesh," his baritone voice cooed, "Now then, you seem like a good guy, a good customer and I would hate for you to never be able to taste the sting of this liquid heaven again which _will_ happen if you don't leave her alone."

"Uh…sure thing," the man blushed, "S-sorry."

He quickly ran off like a kicked puppy with his tale between his legs and the Graverobber turned to examine the damage. Shilo had collapsed onto the ground, her arms put up over her face – an act of protection.

"Hey – hey, kid!" Graverobber crouched down in front of her, "You okay?"

Shilo lifted her head and he could tell that a bruise was growing on one of her cheeks and her eyes were red and about to burst with tears – she was too strong for that though and nodded yes.

"I'm…fine," her voice cracked.

"You sure about that, kid? You don't look so good."

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, trust me. I shouldn't have been out this late. I just…"

"Why _were _you out this late?" Graverobber insisted.

"I…I needed to pick something up," Shilo's eyes fell in shame.

"What kind of something did you need to pick up?" His voice sounded rather much like her father's and Shilo's eyes filled with abhorrence.

"Nothing."

"Well it must 'of been something. What was it?" His persistence was annoying her and Shilo finally gave in.

"Zydrate."

"_Zydrate_?" His eyes widened, "Oh no, Little Missy – uh-uh! You are not getting yourself hooked on Zydrate."

"It's the only way," Shilo's eyes fell, "It's the only way I can feel better."

"There has to be some other medicine for you," Graverobber suggested, "You could…"

"There isn't any and even if there was, I wouldn't be able to afford it. I have nothing."

Graverobber shoved himself up off the ground and held out a hand, offering her help up, "Come on."

"W-where are you going to take me?" Shilo asked nervously.

"Look, kid…"

"I have a name!"

"Of course you do, kid," he loved teasing her, especially when it came to called her '_kid_', "Look, I have a motel room a few blocks away. Come on, we can get you cleaned up there. Hell, they even have hot water."

"Hot water?" Shilo asked, hot water was a luxury to her.

"Yeah. So what do you say – you coming or not?"

"I-I'm coming," Shilo accepted his hand and stood up.

Graverobber was surprised that once she was up, she didn't let go of his hand. Instead, she allowed him to lead her to the motel. Shilo didn't know if it was Graverobber himself or the idea of the hot shower that got her to follow him but she did. Her heart was racing – she had never been alone with him in a motel room at night.

He scared her to death but at the same time enthralled her. She had to go with him, rather she wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the hotel room, Shilo took an uncomfortable seat on the bed. As Graverobber dug around in some drawers, she positioned herself on the bed, lying on one side, and propped up by her elbow. She pulled the spaghetti-strap of her little black tank down below her shoulder and tried very hard to appear seductive.

"So?" She asked, waiting for him.

Graverobber turned and his jaw fell lax at the sight of her, "Uh…what are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked, deluding her voice, making it soft, smoky.

"Well…um…no, I mean yes…it's just that…" Graverobber had no idea what he was doing. If this was anyone else, he would bound onto that bed and screw them in an instant but this was Shilo, she was a kid – he couldn't do it.

"Well?" She pressed.

"Um…not tonight. Just…go get a hot shower or something. Rest up."

"But I thought that's what you wanted."

"You don't know what I want," Graverobber's voice was scalding as he turned away, unable to look at her. When he heard the bathroom door shut and lock, he muttered under his breath, "_I thought that's what I wanted too_."

--

The hot shower was a longtime-lacking luxury is Shilo's life. It had been weeks since she had had one and she let the hot water stream down her, relishing in the moment. The steam filled her nose and burned, leaving her sinuses cleared and with a sense of renewal.

Shilo decided it would be cruel to use up all the water and leave Graverobber with nothing. She turned the water off and stepped out onto the cool tile floor. The room was a steam-bath and she wiped down the mirror. The steam clung to it like a magnet but she was able to wipe off most of it. Shilo looked herself up and down in the mirror. She looked…clean. It was a nice change.

She threw the terrycloth robe on that had hung from the back of the door and made her way over to her bed. To her surprise, Graverobber was pulling his coat back on and making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, "You can't just leave me here!"

"I am not just leaving you here, stupid," he sneered, "I have a job to do, you know. I can't just put that on the backburner because of you."

"Then let me come!" Shilo offered.

"You're freaking kidding me, right?" Gravedigger scoffed, "I don't want some damn kid slowing me down."

"I won't slow you down!" She objected, running towards him, "Let me come! I can be of some help! I won't let you down."

Graverobber rolled his eyes, leaned back against the door, and crossed his arms over his chest. He never went harvesting with someone else – he always went alone. It was how it was done. Besides, the kid would only slow him down. She was just a kid and to top it off, a sick kid. Her "medicate immediately" bracelet would have a field day.

But then again, she did look desperate. She was gripping the towel around her and her black eyes locked onto his with determination. He couldn't look away from them nor could he say no to them.

"Damn," he cursed. The last thing he needed was a kid who had him wrapped around her little finger following him everything.

"So can I come?"

"What do you know about harvesting?" Graverobber eyed her suspiciously.

"Needle through a bug, remember?" Shilo reminded him.

"Ture," Graverobber nodded thoughtfully, "What the hell! Come along but if you slow me down, I swear you'll be out on your ass so quickly…"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Shilo cried and for a moment, Graverobber almost expected her to hug him. She didn't though and for that, he was thankful.

--

As they walked towards the graveyard, Shilo kept her eyes peeled. She was good at looking out for people and being wary of danger. As much as the streets at nighttime creeped her out, Shilo had to admit that it was better than being all alone in that motel room.

"Alright, kid, almost there. You holding up alright?"

"Yeah," Shilo nodded, stumbling along, trying desperately to keep up with his giant strides, "Ouch!" She looked down and noticed that the leg of her jeans had gotten itself caught on a low branch. She wriggled out of it's painful grasp. Once free, she announced triumphantly, "Told you I wouldn't slow you down!"

The Graverobber looked her up and down suspiciously, "Uh-huh," his voice was tart.

Shilo felt anger flush over her, "Look, you asked me to stay with you but I _cannot_ stay in that motel by myself. I am sorry, but I just can't! So can you just let me come along without you being such a…jerk!"

He turned on his heel and stared gruesomely at her, "A jerk?" He asked, "A jerk you say? Darling, you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"I know more than you think I do!" Shio cried out.

"Hmm…" Graverobber paused, "Just be careful, kid. There's a good amount of evil in this world."

"I know," Shilo said, her voice full of a challenge.

"And I don't want you worrying that pretty little head of yours," he cooed.

"You know, Graverobber, I am not quite as innocent as you may think," and with that, she pushed him out of her way and stalked towards the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

The Graverobber wanted to know exactly what Shilo meant by not being as innocent as she seemed but he resisted the urge to ask her. It was none of his business anyways. It wasn't like he was her father or something. She didn't have to tell him anything.

"Look!" Shilo's voice painted in the silence, "New grave."

Graverobber strode over to where she was pointing. Sure enough, there was a fresh mound of dirt and a tombstone that wasn't infected with moss. He smirked and sashayed over to the shed. He grabbed a muddy shovel and began to go to work on the grave. Shilo stood back, waiting and watching.

He was so focused, making each dig more and more intricate – an artist. As soon as the shovel clanked against the wood, his hands began to work at the grave next. Dirt flew every which way and soon, the box was being lifted from the ground.

"Good eyes, kid," Graverobber titled his head in respect to her.

"Thanks," Shilo was brimming with pride at the compliment, "Open it!"

"You're too greedy, kid," he laughed, "You can't rush these things. They require time."

"Time?" Shilo asked, "You hardly seem like the type of person who would be concerned with taking your time."

"There's much I doubt we know about each other," Graverobber grinned, yanking open the lid of the casket. As usual, there was a body – a woman's wrapped in a cobwebbed fawn dress. Her blonde hair was shaggy and turning grey in some places with dust and decay.

"Can I do it?" Shilo asked.

"Do what?" Graverobber raised an eyebrow.

"Can I harvest the zydrate?"

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed, "Hell no. You stand over there and keep watch with those good eyes of yours."

"But I want to do it," Shilo insisted.

"Just stand over there and keep watch and don't be such a brat," Graverobber scoffed, pulling the gun from the inside pocket of his coat, "Needle through a bug. Quick and easy – it's quick, it's clean, it's pure."

A blue light gleamed, lighting the whole graveyard. Shilo took a step back, forgetting how powerful zydrate really was.

"Beautiful," Graverobber's voice was seductive and sent shivers up Shilo's spine. He admired the little blue vile for a brief moment before pocketing it.

"All done?" Shilo asked.

"Kid, we're just getting started!" He roared.

Shilo spent the rest of the night following him around and keeping watch. She was exhausted by the time they got back to the motel.

"Tired, kid?" He laughed as she flopped down onto the bed and let out a sigh.

"I should be used to late nights," Shilo let out a pathetic laugh, "But I guess not."

"Not that it's um…any of my business but what have you been up to these past weeks? You've changed since I last saw you."

"Not much," Shilo lied as she began to untie her black boots, "Really. Just…hanging around."

The Graverobber scoffed as he peeled out of his jacket and flung it onto a chair, "How do I not believe you?"

Shilo blushed, feeling as though his eyes could see right through her, "I-I don't see why you shouldn't."

"Whatever, kid," he climbed into bed, relishing in the crisp sheets, "It's none of my business anyways."

"You're right," Shilo's voice was clipped, "It isn't any of your business."

"Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it," his face upturned into a grotesque stare, "I was just asking."

"Well I don't need you poking into my business!" It wasn't until after she felt her heart race and cheeks burn that Shilo realized that she had shouted.

"Whatever. If you want to act a bitch, there's plenty of other places you can stay."

"You're right," Shilo launched herself off her bed, "There are plenty of other places I can stay! I've got a huge list of people I can turn to. They'll be happy to have the company!"

"What are you harping about now?" The Graverobber asked carelessly.

"Thank you for the shower and for the night but I don't need your help or your protection. I am off to stay at someone else's place. Goodnight!"

Shilo stormed over to the door and slammed it shut, causing Graverobber to jump. He hissed a series of muffled profanities before crawling out of bed, grabbing his coat, and heading out the door. He didn't know why he was so concerned about the kid or why he was following her. What did it matter to him who she stayed with or where she went?

Besides, she had said she had lots of other people to stay with. She was a good kid with a good head on her shoulders, she probably had lots of night friends that would let her bunk with them. And why wouldn't they be nice? Surely they would treat her better than he would have.

But then again, he hadn't don't anything to hurt the poor little bug and there were lots of people out on the streets at night that would. His mind flashed back to the scene that evening with the creep trying to get Shilo to…he shook the thought from his head. She was a big girl and could take care of herself. She didn't need him and he didn't need her. It wasn't as if he was her father.

Her father! Now that was a hoot. Her father was gone, dead, and she finally had her freedom. How gave him the right to just bound after her and take that freedom away?

But when he saw her sitting against the wall outside the motel with her head in her hands, all those thoughts disappeared. He crouched down in front of her and put a nervous hand on her knee.

"Hey, kid? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Shilo bit back, shoving his hand off, "Go away."

"It's freezing out here. You'll die of freezer-burn or frost-bite or whatever the hell that thing is and I don't want that on my hands. Get up and get your scrawny ass back inside!"

Shilo lifted her head and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The sight was enough to make that thing in his chest (he couldn't bear to admit he had a…a…a…_heart_) ache.

"Oh, kid," his voice dripped with sympathy, "Come on – I'm not going to let your freeze out here alone all night. Just come back inside. I know you're mad but hell, we don't even have to talk to each other, just come back inside."

"Leave me alone."

"Is that what you want?" Graverobber asked, "Alright then. I'll go back inside where it's nice and warm and I can get a good night's rest and you can just sit out here and freeze but hell, whatever you want kid, it's yours."

Shilo nibbled her lower lip for a moment and watched as he turned to go inside, "Wait!" She cried out.

"You coming, kid?" Graverobber asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Shilo was completely exhausted when her head hit the fluffy down pillow. She let out a sigh and reveled in the comfort of an actual bed. Sure, she had slept in many beds over the past two weeks but none was as comforting and secure as this one. Odd, considering a maniac was just a few feet away, lying in his own bed.

Graverobber looked over at Shilo and realized that somehow she had fallen asleep in the past minute. _Must be some sort of record_, he thought before doing something totally unexpected. He rose from his bed and slowly walked over to hers. He looked down at her and caught himself smiling before cursing himself and that thing in his chest as he pulled the blanket over her cold, frail shoulders.

After "tucking her in" Graverobber stood by the window, looking out at the drastic world before him. It was a real messed up world out there. People were willing to kill, rape, and murder for an organ or a new face. The image of Pavi Largo flashed through his mind. The freak stapled new faces to his skull whenever he felt like it. A world like that was almost not worth living in.

But zydrate was his job, his occupation. He would be out on the streets if it wasn't for it and the money it brought it – or the other forms of payment it gave him. Graverobber allowed for a cruel smile to cross his lips at the thought of Amber. That bitch was something but she gave him just the high he needed – his own personal form of zydrate.

Pulling a few vials from his pocket, Graverobber held them up to the lights the windows were allowing through. The blue liquid shown magnificently – like something haunted. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had never had a shot of the liquid heavenly genetic heroin. Something about it, the desperation is caused, didn't seem worth it to him. He didn't want to be like the people he met everyday who lacked control and were willing to destroy lives for a single drop.

That was no life he wanted to be a part of. All he would do was sell it, give them their high, and move on. He tried not to concern himself with that fact that he was feeding addicts. It was just his job. He had to do his job.

A scream interrupted his thoughts and his head whipped around to see if the kid was alright.

She was tossing and turning, screaming and shouting. She kept screaming, "NO!" over and over again. The Graverobber cursed and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to shake her awake.

"Kid! Hey, kid! Kid, wake up!" As a last option, he resorted in whispering, "Shilo."

It was the first time he had spoken her name. It felt good, like warmed honey, upon his lips. Shilo.

As if by magic, she jerked awake, staring at him, her eyes wide.

"Don't…please don't hurt me!" She begged.

"Kid, it's alright. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you. It was just a dream. That's all it was – just a dream."

Shilo's eyes widened and she shook her head with desperation, "No," she objected, "It wasn't a dream. It was real. It was completely real."

The Graverobber's brow creased with confusion, "Look, kid, you want me to go and pick you up something?"

"I don't want to be alone," Shilo said, her voice full of anxiety, "Please…stay."

The Graverobber let out a muffled string of profanities, "Fine," he sighed, "You um…want to talk about it?" He asked, trying to be as cooperative as he could.

"No," Shilo lied, "It's nothing."

"You sure about that, kid?" Graverobber asked, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Look, I know I am not the most personable person out there, but really, I will listen if you want to talk."

"It's alright, really," her lying was growing persistent, "I'm fine."

"Whatever," he finally gave in, "You sure you don't want me to go pick up something?"

"Yeah," Shilo nodded, "I'm sure. It's just such a…a nightmare out there, you know?" Shilo asked, her eyes darting to the window.

"I know," Graverobber answered earnestly.

"How did our world get to be so…"

"Fucked up?"

"Yeah," Shilo allowed for a small smile to spread across her lips.

"There's just some screwed up people out there, kid. You can't trust anyone."

"I can trust you though, right?" Shilo asked, her eyes locking on to his like magnets. The Graverobber tried to advert his, keep his out of her clasp, but he couldn't. He just stared at her with the same magnetic strength.

"Yeah kid, you can trust me," he answered, not quite sure himself if it was the truth or a lie.

"Good," Shilo relaxed and laid her head back on her pillow.

"Night, kid," Graverobber nervously patted her shoulder before crawling into his bed. _How can she trust me if I can't even trust myself_, he thought before closing his eyes and drifting into as peaceful a sleep as anyone could get when living in a nightmare.


End file.
